The main objectives of this project are (i) to define where and how each required helper virus factor regulates expression of defective human parvo-virus (AAV) genomes and (ii) to relate these findings to their respective roles in the replication of the helper viruses (adenoviruses, herpesviruses) themselves as well as to potentials for selective interference with viral infection. We previously mapped the adenovirus genes required for AAV replication and have recently found that two of these gene products, VAI RNA and the 72K DNA-binding protein, are required for translation of AAV mRNA. Among methods used are cleavage of DNA with restriction endonucleases, DNA cloning, gel electrophoresis, blot-hybridization analyses and DNA transfection of cells.